


Dreams

by seraphina_snape



Series: gameofcards writings [9]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Longing, M/M, No Dialogue, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_snape/pseuds/seraphina_snape
Summary: Jack dreams about his future with Bitty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for the gameofcards Hope Springs Eternal challenge. Prompts used: "Hope lies in dreams, in imagination, and in the courage of those who dare to make dreams into reality." ― Jonas Salk; [this wedding rings picture](http://imgur.com/4Bla1Vc). Written May 2016.

Sometimes Jack dreams about the future.

He dreams about the house they'll have. Large enough for one or two guest rooms (or maybe kids' rooms?). Large trees that paint moving shadows onto the house and the lawn, filtering green light in through the large windows they'll have.

He dreams about the fireplace in the living room, right in front of the large, soft couch that Bits will pick out. He's never been good with cold weather; not even the kind of cold that's not technically that cold at all. Jack doesn't mind; it means he'll get to hold wrap his arms around his boyfriend and watch his eyes glow golden brown in the light of the fire.

He dreams about the kitchen. It'll be Bitty's domain and it will have everything Bitty could possible need or want. They'll spend every morning in the breakfast nook, sleepily leaning against each other as they eat breakfast. Bitty's delicious, extravagant breakfast spreads will be reserved for the weekends, with French toast, cinnamon apple pancakes, perfectly fried bacon and the expensive rich coffee.

He dreams about the small, self-made rink in the backyard and how he'll coax Bits into performing a few jumps and spins from his figure skating days because he loves Bitty's elegance and poise on the ice, and the delighted expression on his face when he executes a jump with a perfect landing.

He dreams about drawing Bitty into his arms, kissing that perfect mouth of his while their fingers lace together and the matching gold bands they wear quietly clink against each other in the quiet evening air.

And then his alarm beeps or his phone rings or someone claps him on the back and says "practice is starting" and he's back in the present without Bits by his side. It's only an hour of distance, but between his schedule and Bitty's it sometimes seems like the divide is too big to cross. They text and they skype and they do visit when they can, but it never seems to be enough. His dream seems to be so far out of reach that it's almost a miracle he can picture it so clearly. But he _can_ picture it; he can picture everything and in every future he imagines Bitty is right there with him. And Jack knows that as long as he can cling to that dream, as long as he knows Bitty will be there, he can survive the physical distance between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! ♥


End file.
